The Troubles Of A Faunus
by redtigers2
Summary: This is a story of blake belladonna and she deals with the struggle of bullying because shes not like everyone else since she is a faunus


Chapter 1

How It began

* * *

POV of Blake

"Blake… Blake… BLAKE! *Blake wakes up from her sleep* Blake you fell asleep in class again... Is everything alright?" A girl in red name Ruby asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine why you asking?" I questioned Ruby as I saw that everyone was leaving the classroom.

"Well… you've been really tired lately and i never see you in your bed when i look over at night. I just want to know why you haven't been sleeping at night, instead you have been sleeping during class when you are suppose to be learning?" Ruby wanted to know as they were walking back to their dorm.

"Look Ruby what goes on in my life is my problem you have a lot to worry about with being team leader. So when it comes to my personal life i don't want you to interfere with it do you understand!" Blake practically screaming at Ruby.

*everyone turns to look at Blake and Ruby to see what was going on*

"uhhh… I've got to go." Blake runs off embarrassed from the events that just transpired.

"BLAKE WAIT!" Ruby yelled but her friend wouldn't listen.

* * *

POV of Ruby

"WAIT!" I yelled trying to stop Blake but by the time she would have heard she was gone.

What could she possibly be hiding, I need to talk to the rest of team RWBY to investigate what is going on.

*Back at team RWBY's dorm*

"YANG! WEISS! I yelled at my teammates as I ran into the dorm.

"What is it is something wrong" Yang asked Ruby in a worried that something bad has happened.

"I think so, but i'm not completely sure" I said embarrassed that i didn't have a proper answer.

"SO you barge in here yelling and you not even sure if there's a problem… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Weiss yelled at her childish team leader.

I just stood there as they looked at me. I started to forget what it was I was trying to answer back, when Yang asked me again what the problem was and it snapped back into my head like I had never forgotten it.

"Oh! I remember now, I had asked Blake what was wrong since she has been acting differently and she started yelling at me. Then She just ran off and i couldn't find her so I came here to ask for your help." I said after I saw the scene play out in my head again.

"Okay! lets just calm." Yang said before she was cut off by Weiss.

"Look it sucks that we have lost one of our teammates but maybe it a good thing. Her grades have been dropping and she is never with us during team meetings. Maybe Professor Ozpin will give us a new teammate one that actually will help us." Weiss said surprisingly happy given the current mood.

"WEISS! at least show a little sympathy. Before we come to that conclusion we should at least try and find her and see why she ran off." I angrily told Weiss.

We all just stood there trying to think of a way to find her when my dear sister Yang finally said that we should go to sleep since it's getting late. She also said that if Blake doesn't show up in the morning then we will go into vale and search for her.

* * *

POV of Blake

What am i doing running away from my problems like I have always done what has my life come to… Surely my teammates might be able to help me. But after everything do they still want me as a teammate or do they want me to stay gone. I don't know. I guess I do have some time to think about this since I am alo…

"Hey" a voice I have never heard before called out. "Are you okay? why are you out here so late?"

It took me a while to understand why someone I didn't know would be asking me if I was okay, but I decided to talk to them maybe they didn't know me and it was a way for me to start over.

"Hi do I know you?" I asked the boy that was asking if I was alright.

Thats when i turned around to realize in a way he was just like me a... faunus. Well not exactly like me I had cat ears, but he had a monkey tail which still meant that he was a faunus also.

"your a…" I was cut off when he finished my sentence.

"A faunus yes I am. I'm not afraid to let people know who I am it is the real me and I'm not going to let other peoples opinion affect the way I am so if you have a problem with that I will just turn around and walk away." The faunus boy told me strongly like as if he was trying to prove a point.

"No don't walk away… I'm just like you a faunus I just chose to hide it because I can't handle the other peoples opinion I wish I could be as strong as you were." I said feeling embarrassed because of what he might think of me.

"Don't worry I'm not here to judge I understand how you feel, its hard to overcome the feeling. You will be able to eventually just don't give up hope. By the way my name is Sun." The faunus name Sun said to me trying to bring up my spirit.

"I'm Blake" I told him giving a small smile.

"So can I see what makes you a faunus? If you are willing to show me." Sun asked kindly.

* * *

POV of Weiss

*looks over at a clock*

Its only 12:00 am. Wow I think I should go for a walk outside maybe the fresh air will help me sleep after.

*Walks outside*

Is that talking who would be out so late talking. Maybe I should go see what is going on.

Their must have been been an echo because they are pretty far away from what I can see. I should take a closer look to see what they are talking about.

Is.. Is that Blake why is she here and not back at our dorm.

"I guess but please don't tell anyone I can barely handle it right now if other people found out it will be really embarrassing." Blake told the faunus boy she was with.

"I promise" the boy said in confidence.

What could she possible tell him that none of her own team would be allowed to know about.

*Blake takes off her bow on her head showing the faunus boy that she was also a faunus*

"Cool ears" The faunus boy told her teammate.

I've got to take a picture of this to show the rest of team RWBY.

*Weiss pulls out her scroll and takes a picture of Blake and her faunus ears.*

* * *

POV of Blake

"I should get some rest I'll see you soon" I said to my new friend Sun.

"See you later." he responded back to her giving a smile.

*The next day*

I woke up to see my team staring at me. Yang with a smile on her face, Ruby as excited as she always is, and Weiss looking disappointed. "Is everything alright?" I asked them as I was confused on what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a faunus!" Weiss said angrily.

"What do you mean? who do you know about that?" I said feeling scared.

"Last night I went outside for a stool because I couldn't sleep and I saw you take off your bow and I took a picture of your cat ears." Weiss still angry as she was speaking to me.

"I kept it a secret because I didn't want people to think of me different and it seems like I was right for doing so seeing how you responded. Just leave me alone." I said almost yelling at Weiss as I ran out the door.

When I got outside everyone turned and stared at me, they started whispering probably about me seeing that they all were staring at me. Weiss must have shared the picture with everyone this is so embarrassing.

"Thats the girl" "Oh my god its her" "Thats the faunus girl" This was pretty much all I was hearing everyone say.

I've got to get out of here. I guess I should go to the place that I normally go to unwind… the emerald forest. If my team remembers they'll know to find me there.

Thanks for reading this is my first fan fiction

hope you all enjoyed

all reviews and likes are appreciated

if you want to read more follow to know when I post the next chapters

to all my readers have a nice day

-redtigers2


End file.
